


He won't come back

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Four actually cries, Sad Ending, Separation, dream - Freeform, happy with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: The effects of BFB 16 have impacted Four in a worse way than he'd expect.SPOILERS FOR BFB 16
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	He won't come back

Four sat under one of the few trees in his new home. Without X, he was empty inside. They went together perfectly, like PB&J, or Addition and Subtraction, or Coiny and Pin…. Coiny and Pin... Any thought of the past series made Four upset. All of this separation just because people liked Two better than Four. He just wanted to slip away into the void and wait until this stupid series was over. The blue number slouched a bit against the tree, and he felt himself starting to sleep….

“Four?” A high pitched voice spoke… Wait, it sounded familiar. Four’s eyes snapped open with hope, and he whipped his head around to scan the whole area.  
“Four! Over here!” The voice said. Four looked to his left, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. X was in front of him. The person he knew for years that he thought was gone forever.  
“X!?” Four exclaimed out of disbelief.  
“Four!” X replied. They ran toward each other, embracing one-another with a 30-second hug.  
“I thought I lost you! I thought you were gone…!” Four blinked back tears, but it was no hope.  
“Four, I’m sorry.. I didn’t want to leave you… I don’t know why I did it.” X looked at Four joyfully.  
“It’s my fault.. I shunned you when you wanted to help. I thought you would like Two better than me.” Four replied to the variable. They started hugging each other again, now happy that they were finally reunited…

Then Four was sitting against the tree again.

He looked around for X. He could have sworn X was here again! He looked high-to-low, left-to-right, everywhere for his friend. But he wasn’t here. It was a dream. A lying, decieving dream that would never come true. Four leaned against the tree, feeling himself fall apart. Salty tears flooded his vision, his heart sunk deep into his chest, and he fell to the ground, trembling. Silent sobs came from the blue number as he cried from his loss. 

X is gone now, and there was a great chance he won’t come back.


End file.
